


New Age

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cyberpunk, M/M, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality
Kudos: 1





	New Age

I stretched my slender arms as i slowly woke up in my campsite, turning my head around to see my adorable deer steed sleeping soundly curled up next to me and the burnt fire, yawning as i scratched my head implants as i got up from the impromptu bedding, my cock throbbing hard with morning lust as i ignored my dark purple outfit on the ground, taking a deep swig of my shiny cantina before i kneeled down next to him, stroking his smooth red coat over his back as i tenderly pressed my tip against his ass, leaning down over him as i mounted his supple feral rear, letting my subtle shaft slowly stretch his beautiful hole as i felt our balls connect, i let out a soft moan as i hugged his waist, looking up at his magnificent set of horns as i sensually made love to him in his sleep, his cute butt twitching in his sleep as i listened to him over the gentle rustling of the maple leaves surrounding us, his breath panting instinctively as i worked my dick between his thick cheeks, i kissed his shoulder as i tenderly massaged his buff cervine body, feeling my hard cock pulsing with desire inside him as i bit my lip and let him feel my warm flood of love, a shivering moan escaping me as i clenched and came, his hole squeezing my length as he woke up under me, turning his head to press those soft lips against mine, i messily returned his kiss as i slowly slid my erection deep inside him, resting there for a while as i caressed his neck and sucked his wet tongue.

I let out a wet gasp as he pulled his thick lips off mine, my body shivering in response to his deep seductive words;  
"My turn!"  
I moaned as he flipped me around, my still hard cock dripping cum as he pinned me to the ground, wrapping his strong fingers around my neck as i felt his huge girth sliding inside my little feminine rear, stretching my quivering hole to the limit as he let out a satisfied grunt, squeezing my neck as i moaned like a good slut, my drooling tongue hanging out as my eyes rolled back, my cock twitching from the enormous shaft plunging inside me over and over, making my slender belly bulge with his pure masculine power, his fuzzy balls bumping against mine as he bred me hard,


End file.
